You Slay Me
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: At the age of 15, Harper Ann Finkle was chosen to hunt vampires,demons and the forces of darkness.Is she ready to fight and protect Manhattan. Can a Slayer and a Wizard still be best friend's or will Harper have to walk alone like all other past Sla.yer
1. Chapter 1

You Slay me!

At the age of 15 , Harper Ann Finkle was chosen to hunt vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness. Is she ready to fight and protect Manhattan. Can a Slayer and a Wizard still be best friend's or will Harper have to walk alone like all other past Slayer's.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O. of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P**

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAPER" yelled Alex as she tackled Harper into a hug. Alex was wearing a gray T with small black skull's all over it. She had black skinny jean's and black boot's.

" Hehehe, thank you Alex but it's not a big deal I'm just turning Fifteen." said Harper as hug Alex back. Harper was wearing her sailor out fit.

" Well , it means a lot to me. You spent my Fifteen birthday with me and help my mother throw a party so I'm going to do the same for you. Expect your mom is not going to be here and it's just me , my family but I'll make it special I promise." said Alex as she kissed Harper on the cheek.

" You don't have to, I rather just go to school , do my homework and hit the hay." said Harper as she shrugged her shoulder's.

" This is why you need a party" said Alex as she rolled her eye's at Harper's lame idea.

" Fine whatever, just don't go crazy and please don't get into trouble. I would hate of you got into trouble because of me." said Harper as she frowned. Alex smiled and hugged Harper.

" If I got into trouble for you then I'd be overwhelm with joy." said Alex as she looked at Harper.

" There's no fighting with you is there" said Harper as she grinned and rolled her eye's.

" Let's get to school so I can plan out this Party for tonight." said Alex as she dragged Harper with her.

" Alex, please don't go into much trouble. A ice cream cone would be just fine" said Harper as she let Alex drag her.

" Hehehe, don't worry your worth it. Leave everything to me." said Alex as she rolled her eye's at Harper this time. The two girl's reached the school and went to there first class.

**Will Harper Finkle come to the principal's office immediately**

" Harper, you may go " said Mrs. Valentine as she looked at Harper. Harper nodded and looked at Alex .

" Take note's for me, I'll be back I hope." said Harper as she gathered her stuff and left for the Principal's Office.

**Knock , knock**

" Come in" said a voice Harper didn't know. Harper open the door , see saw two women she didn't know. The office looked different too no more stupid cowboy stuff. It was nice and calming.

" Umm, hello" said Harper as she waved at the two women staring at her.

" Hello, Miss. Finkle My Name is Willow Rosenberg or Miss. Rosenberg to you I'm the new Librarian here at Tribeca-Prep " said Miss. Rosenberg. She had short red hair that reached her ear's. She looked to be 5'5 and had a slim frame. She gave this aura of safeness and good nature. She had blue dress top and a long tan skirt with black heel's.

" And I'm Faith Lehane I'm the new Principal. Let's cut to the chase I hate this waiting thing. Your the new Slayer. I'm going to teach you how to fucking kick ass and take names." said Faith as she looked at Harper. Faith had long pin strait brown hair, dark brown eye's and body of a fighter. She was a little taller then Willow and she look like she was trouble. Faith was wearing a white tank top with a black vest and dark blue skinny jean's with black boot's.

" Faith watch you mouth shes a kid, now be nice you just can't spill everything on her in one minuet and expect her to be okay with it." said Willow as she scolded Faith. Faith rolled her eye's and looked at Harper.

" Hi, there. Now I know this is a lot to take in but bear with us. At the age of 15 a girl is chosen to hunt vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness. You Harper where chosen for this life, a life of Slayer. Unlike many other Slayer's you where chosen to be the new type of Slayer one that can do magic. I'm going to teach you the way's of Wicca. Witch craft, spell's and all that jazz." said Willow as she smiled at Harper.

" Okay, what kind of drug's are you on and where's Mr. Laritate" asked Harper as she backed away from the two crazy lady's.

" Look, kid have you been having strange dream's. Like thing's you seen or done in a past life time. Maybe a slave girl, a Princess or a dancer." asked Faith as she looked at Harper. Harper looked at her how could she know that, not even Alex knew that.

" By the look on your face I'll take that as a yes. Look I'm or was a Slayer to. It's a tough life kid fighting all night and going to school and to add to the mix you got magic. I know this sounds like a lot but Demon, werewolves, witch's and vampires there all real. There not just in fairy tail's." said Faith as she looked at Harper hoping it'll sink in.

" How can I trust you" said Harper as she glared at the two. What if theses where after Alex and her family, she needed to find out.

" Okay, Will's show her a magic trick." said Faith as she looked at the older redhead. Willow nodded her head and grinned. She closed her eye's and muttered a few word's. Her whole body glowed and was levitating off the ground.

" How do I know that's not a trick with light and strings'" said Harper as she eyed Willow up and down. Willow frowned and looked at Harper.

" Oh, you want more fine I think I can make you a believer of magic." said Willow as she pointed to a book at the other side of the room. It started to fly to her hand and open itself up.

" Okay, magic is real but this Slayer thing how can you prove that I'm the Slayer." asked Harper as she looked at Faith. Faith grinned and punched Harper. Harper's body was sailing threw the air she hit the wall and landed on the ground. Harper looked up and glared at Faith.

" Fuck you bitch" said Harper as she jumped and punched Faith back. Faith hit the ground hard. But she was smirking when she looked at Harper.

" That's how I can tell the your a Slayer. Super human strength and if I do say so a good right hook. Not bad little red, not bad." said Faith as she rubbed her chin where she got hit.

" Do you believe us now littler red." said Faith as she looked at Harper. Harper closed her eye's and tried to gather her thought's. The strange dream's the super human strength it's all now making sense.

" I need time to think about this and I have a test in my next class. But why me, I'm just me, nothing special I'm a nobody I'm the girl who wear's the crazy outfit's , no body knows me or care's to try to get to know me. Come on even my parent's don't want to spend time with me, they can't understand me. Just tell me Why me" asked Harper as she looked at Faith and Willow. Willow frowned and looked at her hand's she didn't know what to say.

" I don't know why it's you, I didn't know why it was me. It's just is. We where chosen to protect , to help , to be a hero. That's all, it's going to be a hard life and you can't turn it down the only way to quit the job is to die and I don't think you want that , Right" said Faith as she looked at Harper. Harper nodded her head she didn't want to die.

" I got to go can I have a note for my next class." asked Harper as she looked at Faith. Faith handed her a green piece of paper. Harper took the note and left the note.

" She's nothing like you or Buffy. She seems so sweet and pure hearted. I looked at her record's there clean as can be maybe to clean but shes smart too, most of her classes are in advance level's. " said Willow as she looked at Faith.

" Don't worry I'll beat it out of her and make her tough. She needs to be tough to be a Slayer." said Faith as she sat down at her desk.

" Don't be to hard on her, she needs to learn magic too you know. And what's wrong with being sweet. I like it she reminds me of a younger me but with a little more attitude for the fighting thing." said Willow as she looked at Faith. Faith rolled her eye's and turned the radio on. The song that was playing was Paramore's Crush.

" Whatever you say big red, now don't you have a library to work in. I can't believe the Watcher's are making us work together." said Faith as she looked at Willow.

" Same here" said Willow as she left the office to go to the library.

**- WOWP - **

" Hey Harper there you are, is everything okay" asked Alex as she looked at Harper. Harper was leaning against her locker.

" Yeah, everything is just dandy... I think... I don't know... I think I should talk to your dad... or I just don't know" said Harper as she banged her head against the locker. Alex grabbed Harper's head and faced it towards her's.

" Tell me what's wrong honey" said Alex as she looked into Harper's hunter green eye's.

" I can't tell you hear, I don't think it's safe." whispered Harper. Alex looked around and dragged Harper to the Janitor's closet. Alex locked the door behind them and looked at Harper.

" Spill" said Alex as she held Harper's hand.

" Hahaha" laughed Harper as she smiled. Alex looked at her like she was crazy.

" Harper, whats so funny. A second ago you where confused now your laughing." said Alex as she looked worried.

" We're in the janitor's closet and you said spill hahaha" said Harper as she smiled. Alex smirked and rolled her eye's, she was happy that Harper was smiling.

" Errmm, okay I really think I should asked your dad about this." said Harper as she frowned. Alex moved closer to Harper and rested her head on her best friend's shoulder.

" Harper you and I have been best friends for like ever and we don't keep secret's from each other do we" said Alex as she gave her hurt puppy look. Harper frowned.

" Alex it's kinda like how you hid the wizard thing from me. It's that important and it has to deal with magic not wizard magic but magic" whispered Harper as she looked at Alex.

" Harper if you in danger tell me" said Alex as she looked worried. Harper hugged Alex .

" Look we can talk to your dad together okay." said Harper as she smiled at Alex. Alex nodded her head.

" Let's go now" said Alex as she went into her boot to grab her wand. But Harper stopped her.

" Let's not and wait till after school." said Harper.

" I don't know Harper if it has to do with magic I think the best thing to do is go strait to my dad and figure this out before it turn's into a big problem." said Alex as she looked at Harper. Harper smirked and gave Alex a dirty look.

" What" said Alex as she looked confused.

" Oh, nothing I just didn't know when Alex left and Justin started talking to me" said Harper as she had a huge grin on her face.

" Oh my god, I did sound like Justin didn't I. Now I get the dirty look next time slap me, I have to pull a prank to wash away this goody Justin shoe's thing off me." said Alex as she wrapped her arm's around her body like a little scared kid.

" Hehehe, yeah Alex I think you better pull a prank fast your stating to look like a know it all." said Harper as she patted Alex on the head.

" Errr, let's go Harper being in this closet for so long is making you a bad girl and we're going to get detention for being late." said Alex as she smirked.

" Nha, I'm good" said Harper as she waved the paper Faith gave her.

" Bitch" said Alex as she shook her head at Harper.

" No that's Gigi Me Harper you Alex" said Harper as she open the door.

" I won't fight with you there. Me Alex you Harper Gigi bitch" said Alex as she slid her right arm around Harper's waist and walked with her to there next class.

GYM

" All right since Finkle and Russo are late everyone will have to run for the whole class period. Make sure to thank them." said Mr. Edward's as he blew his whistle. The whole class groaned and glared at both girl's. Alex smiled and waved back. Harper joined her and waved back.

" Your welcome" said Harper as she smiled at Alex.

" Ahh, see Justin would never do this" said Alex as she took a deep breath and grinned. At all the glaring class mate's.

" Yes, only the great Alex Russo can pull this off." said Harper as she k=joked with Alex. This is what she needed a distraction from all the new's she just got.

" See your the only one who agrees with me" said Alex as she hugged Harper.

" About what , that your great or that your brother is a dork. I can't believe I had a huge crazy crush on him. Living with him soooooo made that crush go away." said Harper as she frowned. She really didn't understand what she saw in him in the first place.

" I'm happy about that too, we should have had you move in earlier so you can see how much of a dork he is. It's a good cure" said Alex as she nodded her head agreeing with her self.

" Doctor Russo, thank you for saving my life form dorkism." said Harper in as she grinned.

" Hehehe, I can never be a doctor Harper I think My parents will lock me up just thinking about it." said Alex as she grin back at Harper.

" Well, I'll get you out but we better run." said Harper as she started to run with the rest of her class. Alex jogged along side with Harper. The girl's went the there day and flashed home so they could talk to Mr. Russo.

**( The Russo home, in the kitchen)**

" Mr. Russo can I talk to you, please" asked Harper as she looked at Mr. Russo. He smiled at Harper and Alex.

" Sure Harper what on your mind." said Jerry as he looked at Harper.

" Are Vampire Slayer's real." said Harper as she looked into his eye's.

" Yes, they are but how do you know about them" asked Jerry as he looked curious.

" Harper I thought you said it had to do with magic not vampire's" said Alex as she looked confused.

" The new principal and the new Liberian said I was the new Slayer and that I had top learn Wicca." said Harper as she closed her eye's.

" What , no no no y-y-you can't be the new Slayer I won't allow it." said Alex as she looked at Harper.

" Harper what did they say." asked Jerry as he moved closer to Harper.

" _At the age of 15 a girl is chosen to hunt vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness. You Harper where chosen for this life, a life of Slayer. Unlike many other Slayer's you where chosen to be the new type of Slayer one that can do magic. " _said Harper as she looked into there eye's.

" No, no ,NO I WON'T HAVE YOU GO OUT AND DIE" yelled Alex as she hugged Harper. Harper hugged her back.

" Alex she has to fight, but I'll like to talk to umm what's there name's" asked Jerry as he frowned.

" Faith and Willow. Faith will teach me how to be a Slayer and Willow will teach me magic. I got a eye full of what I'm going to do but to look's kinda wordy and hard but cool." said Harper as she shrugged her shoulder.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O. of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P**

So what do you think of chapter one ? I hope you like this crossover. R and R please


	2. Chapter 2

You Slay me!

At the age of 15 , Harper Ann Finkle was chosen to hunt vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness. Is she ready to fight and protect Manhattan. Can a Slayer and a Wizard still be best friend's or will Harper have to walk alone like all other past Slayer's.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O. of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P **

_( Last time on you Slay me)_

" _I'm going to talk to this Faith and Willow and see what we can do about this." said Jerry as he hugged Alex and Harper._

" _I guess but Faith look's like she doesn't take shit from anybody." said Harper as she hugged him back._

_**-W.O.W.P -**_

" Time to go to school now and meet up with these ladies." said Jerry as he put his coat on. Harper was already at the door with her coat. She was excited half of her wanted to run to Faith and fight her but the other half wanted to do magic with Willow but all she knew was that she wanted to leave.

" Alright, let's go" said Justin as he frowned. He read about Slayer's and witches he couldn't believe Harper was both. To have so much power in a perky redhead was crazy.

" Justin don't worry about Faith she act's like a bad ass but I can knock her out, if I have to" said Harper as she grinned.

" Harper stop now" said Alex as she walked out of the apartment. Harper shrugged her shoulder's. She thought Alex was still mad at her for not telling her about the dream and the accidental magic.

" Come Alex, don't be like that. Look it scared me and I didn't want you to think I'm a baby." said Harper as she followed Alex.

" I'm your best friend we DON'T have secret's." said Alex as she marched towards the school. Harper followed her and kept quit. As they reached the school Faith and Willow walked out.

" HEY LITTLE RED" yelled Faith as she ran up to Harper.

" Hi, Faith or should I call you Miss. Lehane." asked Harper as she looked at Faith.

" Errm, well at school Miss. Lehane but out of school Faith is cool. So ready for your training little red" said Faith as she smirked. Harper grinned and nodded her head.

" Wait, I want to talk to both of you. Harper's parent's left me in charge of Harper so I think I need to now what's going on. Follow me we can talk at out house it's only two block's away." said Jerry as he looked at Faith. Faith looked at Willow and Willow nodded her head, saying that they can go.

" Sounds great" said Willow as she smiled. Both Harper and Faith pouted.

" B-B-B-BUT I really want to TRAIN" said Faith and Harper as they gave everyone the puppy dog pout.

" Faith I thought you said Slayer's don't pout " said Willow as she smirked as she looked at Faith.

" It's not fair I know shes a Slayer and she knows shes a Slayer so let's fight." said Faith as she looked at Willow.

" I second that" said Harper as she smiled at Faith and Willow. Alex walked over to Harper and dragged her home.

" Your grounded Harper." said Alex she put Harper in her Room.

" Then why aren't I in my room." said Harper as she rolled her eye's.

" I don't trust you. So your staying in mine." said Alex as she sat down on her bed, Harper stood up and started to walk out.

" GET BACK HERE NOW HARPER" yelled Alex as she glared at Harper. Harper open the door and walked out.

" Harper Ann Finkle get your fucking red headed ass over here." said Alex as she ran after Harper.

" Can't catch me" said Harper as she ran away.

" Finkle, when I get my hand's on you." said Alex as she jumped on Harper's back. Harper and Alex reached the living room. They saw Faith, Willow and the Russo's talking.

" So what's up" asked Harper as she carried Alex. Alex looked at Harper she look liked she had no problem's holding on to her, like she was a feather.

" Well, your a Slayer and we worked out your time chart and all." said Faith as she smirked at Harper.

" Awesome" said Harper as she grinned.

" When the magic training come's Jerry want's to look over it." said Willow as she looked at Harper. Alex frowned.

" No, I don't want Harper going out and fighting evil shes to sweet to do that. I'm putting my foot down" said Alex as she held on to Harper tighter.

" You don't have a say in this kid. And before you go yelling about how it's not fair, well it's not but it's life so deal with it." said Faith as she glared at Alex.

" Look I'm a fucking wizard so if I say no it means NO so fucking get out of my house and leave Harper alone." said Alex as she glared back.

" Alex" whispered Harper as she looked down in her arm's at the glaring brunette .

" No, Harper don't Alex me. You have no idea what a Slayer is and I do." said Alex as she looked at Harper.

" The dream's, the magic I need to learn how to control all of this." said Harper as she frowned.

" Little red drop her time to go on your first patrol. It's dark enough to go looking for some vamp's." said Faith as she stood up.

" Umm, well …... Alex" said Harper as she looked at Alex.

" Harper put Alex down and go I'll talk to Alex" said Jerry as he looked at Harper. Harper nodded her head and put Alex down.

" Harper don't you dare go." said Alex as she looked at Harper. Harper grabbed her Hoodie and left with Faith.

" HARPER" yelled Alex as she watched Harper walk out with Faith.

" Alex, shes the chosen one it's what she was born to do. You have to let her go." said Jerry as he hugged Alex.

" Daddy, what if she get's hurt. I can't lose her shes my only friend I have. Shes the only one that get's me." cried Alex as she held on to her father tighter.

" Shhh, shh baby girl it's okay Faith will train Harper and Willow will teach her magic. Shes going to be okay and I know some protection spell's that we can do to charm a cross for Harper okay" said Jerry as he rubbed Alex's back to make her feel better.

" Umm, Miss. Rosenberg what kind of magic will you be teaching Harper" said Justin as he looked at her.

" Witch craft, I'm a witch . So is Harper well... kinda Harper's magic I don't know how strong it is or going to be. She a slayer and she will be able to do magic. Shes got a lot of powerful mojo in " said Willow as she smiled.

" I hate you" said Alex as she walked to her room. Willow frowned and watched Alex walk away.

" Shes very protective of Harper, sorry Alex can kinda be a monster when it comes to Harper being safe." said Justin as he frowned. Willow nodded her head and thought back to her and Buffy when they where in school.

" It's okay, I get it I was too when Buffy got hurt. It's what best friend's do." said Willow as she smiled at Justin.

" Well, I better go I'll let myself out." said Willow as she got up and left.

" Well, I always knew Harper was different." said Max as he walked to his room. Justin, Jerry and Theresa looked at Max as he walked away.

" I hate to admit this but I felt that Harper was different to." said Justin as he looked at his parent's.

" Harper's special we all knew this, just not how special she was." said Jerry as he had a small smile.

( With Faith and Harper )

" This feel's so great" said Harper as she killed her third vampire. Faith smiled and watched her kill.

"Yup now shut up and pay attention. One mistake can cost you your life." said Faith as she looked at Harper. Harper did a back flip and killed the fourth Vampire. She watch as it turn into dust.

" So... what's next" asked Harper as she dusted herself off.

" We go home, I just gave you a taste of what your going to do not bad for your first time and you heal by morning. Training will start after school meet me in my office." said Faith as she and Harper walked back to the Russo's . The walk was silent, Faith watched Harper but she was thinking of what to say to Alex.

" Night, little red" said Faith as she left Harper at the door. Harper walked in and went to her room. As she walked into her room she saw Alex sleeping on her bed. Harper smiled and shook her head.

" I guess she missed me." said Harper as she changed in to her nightwear. She crawled into bed with Alex and let sleep take over her body.

( The next morning)

" So I guess you came back" said Alex as she looked at the sleeping Harper. Harper's hair was a mess and she was snoring loudly.

" Ehh, you might be a slayer but your still my Harper" said Alex as she smiled looking at the sleeping redhead.

" Harper, Harper wake up." said Alex as she poked Harper in the head over and over.

" Err, poof vampire go bye bye" mumbled Harper in her sleep. Alex frowned and covered Harper's mouth and nose so she couldn't breath.

" AHHH" yelled Harper as she woke up gasping for air. Harper looked around and saw Alex smirking at her.

" So your up, let's talk." said Alex as she smiled at Harper. Harper glared at her and rolled her eye's.

" Thanks for waking me up" said Harper as she looked up at Alex.

" So when did you come in last night, what did you do and you have to wear this." said Alex as she handed Harper a small green bag. Harper open the bag and saw a sliver Celtic cross.

" A cross." said Harper as she looked confused.

" To keep the vamp's away from your neck." said Alex as she smiled. Alex picked it up from the bag .

" I charmed it with my magic to protect you. If you in any super bad dangerous your going to be transported home to me. " said Alex as she place the necklace on Harper's neck.

" Thanks Alex, I'll always wear it." said Harper as she smiled as she fingered the cross.

" Good, I picked a Celtic cross I know how much you like staying close to your Irish heritage. " said Alex as she smiled at Harper.

" So... your not mad huh" said Harper as she rubbed the back of her neck.

" About you leaving after I put my foot down , hell yes. But I'll punish you later for that but,... I'm okay with you being a Slayer. I'm going to study hard on my wizard's lesson's so I can help you." said Alex as she shrugged her shoulder's.

" Your not helping me, I don't want your help" said Harper as she looked into Alex's eye's. Alex stood up and looked at Harper.

" Like hell am I going to let you just up and go fight what ever you have to fight. " said Alex as she crossed her arm's over her chest.

" You don't have any say Alex, just stay home and stay out of my way when I'm Slaying. " said Harper as she stood up and walked to her closet.

" Get your ass back here we're not done talking." said Alex as she looked at Harper.

" Yeah, we are. I said what I had to say and that's it. I'm the Slayer , I'm the chosen one not you so stay put and be a good little girl." said Harper as she walked into her bathroom. Alex watch the bathroom door slam close. She wait hoping Harper would come back out and talk with her. When she heard the shower, she flashed to her room.

" I don't want to lose you" cried Alex as she fell on to her knee's and started to cry. She was holding herself into a tight ball, rolling back and forth.

( With Harper in the Shower)

" Why don't you understand that it's dangerous and I can't lose you" cried Harper as she leaned against the shower wall. Harper let the steaming hot water hit her. She didn't care that her skin was red or that it hurt. She just was thinking about what Faith had said the other night.

(_ Flash back , last night with Faith)_

" _Look little Red, Slaying is hard and you lose a lot of people. You can't always be there, you can't always be the hero. I know that first hand experience and all. I'm not saying don't have any friend's cuz you need them and all but don't open your heart to much, cuz in the end it'll kill you." said Faith as she looked at Harper._

" _But what about best friend's and all. Mines a wizard won't that be different and all. Me and Alex we never kept anything from each other well the wizard thing but that's a different story. " said Harper as she looked at Faith._

" _I don't know little red, I'm know as the dark Slayer a lone wolf as you can call it. B's the one with all the friend's and it worked for her but it didn't for me. I'm just saying you a lot like me then you show. " said Faith as she shrugged her shoulder's._

" _A path of the Slayer is a path to be alone." whispered Harper. It was one of the thing's that really scared Harper to be alone , to have no one to love you or care. Her parents weren't every really there for her all her life when she closed her eye's and thought of her family it was Alex and her family._

" _Haha, I guess my parent's we're trying to help all along by not being there getting me ready to be totally alone." said Harper as she looked up at the full moon._

_( end flash back )_

" I have to talk to Alex make her see it from my point of view, it's for her safety." said Harper as she jumped out of the shower.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O. of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P**

I was thinking of making this longer but,... I want more reviews saying that you like this. I'm not asking for much just three new one's that's all.


	3. Chapter 3

You Slay me!

At the age of 15 , Harper Ann Finkle was chosen to hunt vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness. Is she ready to fight and protect Manhattan. Can a Slayer and a Wizard still be best friend's or will Harper have to walk alone like all other past Slayer's.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O. of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P **

_( Last time on you Slay me)_

" _I have to talk to Alex make her see it from my point of view, it's for her safety." said Harper as she jumped out of the shower._

_( on with the story )_

Harper dried and dressed herself faster then she ever had done before. Harper ran towards Alex's room. She open the Door and found Alex crying on the ground.

" Alex's look I'm sorry, it's just that I'll be fighting evil bad thing's all the time and I can't have you in the way." said Harper as she knelled down and looked at Alex. Alex looked up and glared at Harper.

" You are the most fucking stupid person I know you make Max look like Justin. I know what your going to fight. Evil demon's or monster, god knows what else there is in the dark evil underworld." said Alex as she clenched her fist in rage. Harper frowned and shook her head.

" And it's me who's fighting. Faith said the life of a Slayer was meant to be lived alone. I'm used to it any way my parent's are never around so I don't have to worry about them. So don't worry about me ." said Harper as she rubbed the back of her neck. As soon as Harper said that she felt a stinging pain across her face.

" How fucking dare you, I will always worry about you Harper. Why do you think I made you that charmed cross , so your safe. Your my best friend , my only friend I don't want to lose you. Your the Slayer second and my Best friend frist. You promised , you promise nothing in the world will push our friendship apart." cried Alex as she hugged Harper. Harper looked in her arm's and watch Alex cry. She never saw Alex cry like this.

" Hehe, Good thing you slap some sense into me then huh." said Harper as she had a small smile. She remembered that day by the swing set's they pinkie promised to always be best friend's forever and let nothing tear them apart.

" Y-y-y-you mean it." said Alex as she blew her nose on Harper's shirt. Harper rolled her eye's and thought every time Alex does cry she blew her nose on her shirt's.

"Yeah, I'll …... well what can you do Alex I mean I got My Slayer and Wicca Mojo what can you do." said Harper as she looked at Alex. Alex closed her eye's and started to think.

" I can learn healing spell's so I can be your own personal Doctor." said Alex as she open her eye's and smiled at her great idea.

" Wow, that would be so cool, I get my own wizard doctor " said Harper as she smiled she loved the idea. Harper and Alex stood up and hugged.

" So time to talk to the family about this thing I guess your curfew got to what one or two in the morning." said Alex as she looked at Harper. Harper open the door and walked downstairs leaving Alex an unanswered question. Alex smirked and started to chase after Harper. She tried to jump on Harper but Harper turned around and caught her in her arm's.

" Hehehe, your light as a feather Alex but don't jump on me. I might think your a vampire and I might stake you." said Harper as she smirked at Alex. Alex smirked back and softly punched Harper on the arm.

" Hey, what is this hit Harper day. I got my first day of training so hand's off the Harper" said Harper as she faked glare at Alex.

" I'll start my training to then." said Alex as she jumped out of Harper's arm's.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O. of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P**

I know this is really short but I got big plan's for the next chapter and To who left Now What would be was. I love your idea and I'm going to use it in the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please leave your next time so I can thank you.


End file.
